Ash and Casey
by WitChan
Summary: AshxCasey.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a warm day in Cestelia City, Ash and his friends, Pikachu, Iris, and Cilan are heading to a softball game with a ticket and a load of money inside their pockets. Yesterday, Ash and co. heard from softball and baseball fanatics that there will be a softball championship game tomorrow in Cestelia City and they are looking forward to see it.

After a while, Ash and co. sat at the front row seats, waiting for the game to begin so the first batter can bat. She did. Recognizing the first batter, Ash gasped. "It's her," Ash said, remembering who she was. It was Casey, a girl she and Ash met in Jotho. That was three years ago, but it felt like seven. Casey looked slightly different, too. She had long hair, a more attractive looking face, decent-sized breasts, and a nice ass. Also, she was an inch taller than Ash.

"Casey," Ash said. He didn't blink. To him, she was smoking hot. He thought about rocking her world after the game, regardless if her team win or lose. Speaking of her team, their name was the Jotho 49ers and their opponent was the Nacrene Bees. For several weeks, softball teams all over the world qualified in a single-elimination tournament. The Jotho 49ers had the top national seed because Casey carried her team in the regular season. She leads the nation in singles, double, triples, home runs, grand slams, RBIs, sac bunts, stolen bases (including from the home plate), starting lineups, and tough defensive plays, but never had a sac fly. She also got hit by many pitches and being intentionally walked a lot because of her dominance over her opponents.

A few hours later, the game finally ended, which lead the 49ers team celebrating on the field, including Casey. The final score was 14-11. The fans around the stadium clapped for the winning team. Like the past games she played, Casey was dominant. She went 6 for 6 with a single, home run, triple, another triple, a double, and another home run. Also, she had 8 RBIs and four stolen bases.

After the trophy presentation, the fans went back inside the stadium to leave. "You guys can go without me. I'll stay here," Ash said, stopping his tracks. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to leave with Iris and Cilan. They haven't asked him why, but they just left him anyway. Now it was Ash's chance to meet Casey again. For a few minutes, he searched for her until he saw her talking to the 49ers crew outside. They got on the bus before driving away, leaving Casey behind. Casey asked her head coach's permission to hang around Castelia City alone, while the rest are heading to the mall to eat.

"Yo, Casey!" Ash said, and Casey turned around to see who was talking to her.

Smiling, she said, "Ash! It's so nice to see you again!" Rushing towards him, she gave him a hug. Ash hugged back. "I haven't seen you in like a hundred years!"

"Felt like seven," Ash said. Getting off Casey seconds later, he remarked, "Me, Pikachu, and two of my friends saw you being impressive in that amazing championship game."

"Yeah, I was," Casey said, patting Ash's back.

"I mean, you looked like a freaking beast refusing to quit. And the way you stole the bases was great, man, especially at the home plate," Ash said, giving Casey too much credit. "I think you should sign up with the pros. They definitely need a top star like you."

"Sounds fun, but I'm not ready yet. I gotta keep dominating the mid-youth softball program until I reach college softball. Then, I'll do that before becoming a pro," Casey said. "Anyway, what brings you here? Is it because of the championship game?"

"No, I've been here since January. I'm on a journey," Ash replied.

"A journey, huh? Nice," Casey said. She then gave him a different look on her face, a seductive one. "Say, you wanna join me in an alley? We can talk more."

"Sure, Casey," Ash replied, knowing what Casey was planning to do.

"Good. Show me a good spot," Casey said, and Ash headed towards an alley. Casey followed him. As she did, she looked at his ass. "You're ass is mine, baby," Casey spoke in her mind. Ash was the only boy she loved. She always think about him, even if she's busy.

After making it there, Casey said, "Nice spot."

"It is," Ash said.

Now it was time to get it on with Ash. Touching his stomach, she pushed him towards a wall to pin him. She then locked her lips with his. Ash liked it. Their tongues guided towards each other to french-kiss. Ash had his eyes closed, too, and so did Casey's. She reached one of her hands towards his ass to squeeze it. The other one covered his crotch from outside his pants. Both started moaning.

Ash liked how Casey gripped his ass and cock. He returned the favor by gripping her own ass, and he did it hard. "That's right, sexy. Squeeze my ass with those manly hands of yours," Casey spoke in her mind again, feeling extremely horny.

They broke their kiss a minute later. Her hand remained on his crotch. "So sexy you are, Ash. Hurry and fuck me," Casey said, taking her pants and panties off.

Doing as told, he took his pants and underwear off. Smiling at his erected dick, she said, "So big, like the one in my dreams." She turned around to face the wall, and Ash plunged his thick shaft deep inside her clit. "Shit, that feels so tight and good," Casey said as Ash began moving his hips. Moaning again, she pressed her hands on the wall. Ash did, too. He also had his body all on her.

"Oh, Ash..." Casey said, enjoying each thrust from his big wood. "Can you move your hips faster...?"

"Of course I can, baby," Ash replied, and he moved them faster.

"That's what I'm talking about, baby..." Casey said.

"God, I love this..." Ash said. He enjoyed the wet sounds her pussy was making. Their breathing grew heavier, too, but they didn't care. All they cared about was this, and it was sex.

After more thrusts, Ash filled his hot semen inside her clit and Casey reached her climax. "I... think that's... enough... Ash..." Casey said, and Ash's stopped.

"Okay..." Ash said, and both calmed down. His thick sperm dripped out of Casey's cunt, making a mess on the floor.

Looking at her watch, she said, "Forty minutes left. Good. We can continue our fun here until the bus arrives at the stadium."

"Where will you guys go?" Ash asked.

"Back to Jotho," Casey replied.

"I see. I'll pay you a visit after finish my journey, I promise," Ash said.

"You better," Casey said, wrapping her hands around his neck. They kissed again, and Ash slowly laid on the ground, while Casey followed him with their kiss.

The End


End file.
